How Clint met Madonna
by pixiefang15002
Summary: For you Madonna, my best friend. Hawkeye and Conebra pairing. Related to "How Tony met Madonna" and "How Loki met Madonna". No hate, please. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Another for Madonna and I have about three more to go. Now this is also connected to "How Tony met Madonna" and "How Loki met Madonna". I love Black-Hawk as much as you guys so keep in mind that love with fabulous Madonna is usually short and sweet or long and sweet. Hahaha. Now enjoy! No flamers.

How Clint met Madonna

After the whole Avengers fiasco with Loki, Madonna and Tony's relationship was pretty much over. They really tried to work things out, but it was all for naught. The last straw was when Tony, out of desperation, bought a gold cross necklace for Madonna on her birthday. In his defense, it would have worked on almost every other girl except – "Tony, I told you this before. I'm a Jehovah's Witness." Madonna explained sadly.

Tony shut his eyes in frustration and muttered to himself, "Yeah, I should have remembered when you said you didn't have any special plans for today." Inside he was roiling in self-hatred. He usually tried to be all romantic and remember the special things about her, but he was working so much lately that he just forgot something very important about Madonna. She was very opinionated and Tony liked that feisty, independent side to her, but he really was at fault since when she explained her religion she never missed a chance to point out the aspects of her religion to him.

"Tony, I don't think this will work." Madonna whispered as she handed the present back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the present–" Tony interjected but Madonna swiftly cut him off.

"It's not just about this! After what happened, under my time with Loki and his enchantments, well, we just don't feel the same for each other. And Pepper even broke up with Happy – they were going to be engaged Tony! – Just because you nearly died and she realized that she loves you. I respect that. And I know you loved her, you still do – don't deny it! It's fine. I just don't feel the same about you. Not anymore."

Tony started to get a little angry. "If this is because that Loki dude cast a love spell on you or something, believe me I can fix it. I am way more charming than he is." He joked.

"Tony." was all Madonna had to say. She fixed him with her best stare and Tony's ego and fury deflated as he sighed. "It's over."

"We can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah. Always."

After that, Madonna went back to work for S.H.E.I.L.D. except instead of going back to the science division, she decided to work a desk job instead – much less exciting that way. Tony waited about three days before he tried something with Pepper. She refused him for a week before they finally went out on their first date. From then on they were inseparable as a couple, and they kept their word. Madonna, Tony, Pepper, and Happy were still friends. No one held any regrets or hard feelings for each other.

Madonna was still unhappy, though, for a little while. She knew her feelings with Loki were one-sided and impossible, so she was slowly learning to just let it go, but it was very difficult for her. You can't just forget how a God waltzed into your life and put a hex on you. So she threw herself into her work, which wasn't that hard to do at all.

Madonna's job was to assign cases to the best field agent fit for the job, and then manage their assignment so they don't cause too much of a fuss. The most challenging part of the job was matching the right agent to the right file. At first, she picked regular agents – the kind who weren't high profile and they were very secretive about their lives. They weren't very hard to work with per say, but they had a problem with respecting Madonna's authority. They wanted to do everything by the book and challenged Madonna's orders at every opportunity they saw fit. However, most of them were senior agents who had been doing these operations for a while so Madonna let it go. They just wouldn't discuss things with her. It made the paperwork Hell for Madonna, and she was just miserable.

When Tony saw how upset Madonna was, he volunteered for most of her cases. Pepper didn't really have a problem with it, even though she knew Iron Man will always get in trouble she could live with the stress and Tony needed the challenge. Madonna still felt a little guilty, so she started easing off on assigning Tony to the cases. Her work started to suffer from it and she started to get depressed.

That's when Tony talked to Director Fury about it. Director Fury had a soft spot for Madonna; she was an excellent security guard and a fantastic scientist. Now she was one of his best agents in the desk and he was hesitant to put her out in the field. That's when Fury got an idea. He got the brilliant idea to assign Agent Clint Barton to be her field agent. After all they were both put under Loki's blue madness.

Now when Clint started to have to report to Madonna, he was like all the other agents she had. Soon though, he started opening up to her and they became fast friends. Madonna started to feel more for him, but she worried that Natasha would come kick her ass if she made a move on Clint. However, Agent Romanoff was very busy working in different parts of the world – and with Captain America, too.

It was Agent Barton who made the first move. He still had feelings for Natasha, but he didn't think it could work since Loki's magic and Steve's attachment to Natasha. Rogers and Romanoff weren't exactly dating, but to Clint it was only a matter of time. So, with a little encouragement from Tony (meaning he sort of mercilessly teased both of them in front of each other, and Happy, Pepper, Maria, and Bruce (meaning they offered advice and gave a very gentle push in Madonna's direction), and even from Fury (who strong-armed him into it, claiming that if Clint didn't just go ahead and ask her out he would be assigned to a be her personal assistant and never go on another field mission again), Clint finally got the courage to casually invite Madonna out for coffee.

Coffee turned into lunch and lunch turned into the rest of the afternoon together. Soon they were having dinner almost every night and they were basically the office sweethearts. Everyone is S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that if you were caught glancing at Madonna's ass for a second that Clint would come out of nowhere and give you a knuckle-sandwich with some fruit punch. It usually resulted in a black eye; and if you went to Fury, you were demoted to a science monkey in five seconds flat. Any woman who dare try anything with Clint was sent to the medical ward with something broken. More than once, Madonna had blood on her files when turned in at the end of the day. So you could say it was the perfect relationship.

They spared together in the training room, more often against one another than working together. They never went on missions together though. Madonna didn't want to compromise Hawkeye, and she preferred having the position of power over him in her comfortable desk job. She was given free access to communication with Clint 24/7 and was able to keep a sharp eye out for him, directing him away from danger whenever she felt the need to and nobody could tell her different. Clint even trusted her judgment, so it worked out perfectly for them.

It was after one of their most important and very successful missions that they admitted to each other over the dodgy radio frequencies – in different time-zones, on different continents, and across an ocean – that they loved each other. For Clint this was a huge event; he never even told Natasha that he loved her – not even after Budapest or the Avenger's first mission together as a team in New York. For Madonna it was even bigger – she had told him she loved him faster than when she did with Tony and with Tony she could not ever see them ending.

Once reunited after their confession, people knew they were different. Before, they were very professional at work and now they were openly affectionate. Fury could care less though – they were excellent partners together and even if it affected their work it was an advantage. So, Madonna was finally happy again; safe, loved, and joyous in Clint's large, strong hands.


End file.
